The Real You
by ZashleyrulesWildcat4life
Summary: SHarpay Ice Queen of EH. Have you ever wondered why? Well Troy is about to find out. Things in the Wildcat group and EH will never be the same.
1. The start of senior year

**Disclamer:I do not own any of the HSM people.**

The Real You

Troy Bolton walked in to East High with a smile on his face. Troy is a very happy man, today is his and Gabriella's 1 year anniversary.

"Hey hoops" Troy smiled at his best friend Chad Danforth.

"What's up Chad" Troy gave him a high five.

They walked up to Troy's locker.

"So, what are you going to do with Gabi tonight" Chad started to spin his basketball on his finger.

"Well, I am going to take her out to dinner and then I am going to give her something special" Troy closed his locker.

Troy turned and took the ball form Chad and started to run with it. Chad chased after him. Suddenly Troy crashed into someone. The person that he crashed into went to the floor hard.

"Shit I am so sorry" Troy looked down after getting over his shock.

When Troy realized who he crashed into he wanted to run away. Troy had crashed into East High's ice queen, Sharpay Evans.

Sharpay looked up at him and started to get up.

"BOLTON you stupid dumbass" Everyone in the hallway stopped to look. "Watch where you are going you stupid shit" Sharpay glared at him before storming away.

Troy kept his head till she was out of sight.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of her ice berg" Chad said with a laugh.

Troy started to laugh and tossed the basketball back to Chad. They both turned and smiled when they saw their girlfriends walk over to them.

"Hey Tay" Chad put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a kiss.

Taylor McKessie was very happy to see her boyfriend. Their 1 year was coming up as well.

"Hey Gabriella" Gabriella smiled at her boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss. "Happy 1 year"

"Happy 1 year Troy" They kissed again.

Soon Martha, Jason, Zeke, and Kelsey walked over to them. They started to talk about everything as they started to walk to homeroom. On their walk they met up with Ryan Evans.

"Hey Ryan, we ran into your sister today" Ryan high fived all of them and hugged Taylor and Gabriella.

"Yeah and how did that go?" Ryan knew that his twin sister was in a horrible mood.

Ryan smiled at his girlfriend Kelsey and put his arm around her. Ryan had become very good friends with the Wildcats after Lava Springs.

"Not well" Chad answered with a chuckle.

"Yeah that's because we actually **ran** into her" Troy pressed on the word ran.

Ryan just shook his head.

-  
Sharpay walked over to her locker and opened it. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw that she had tears building up.

_No, I am Sharpay Evans I do not cry_

She quickly wiped her eyes. When she looked back at herself she saw that she accidently wiped her makeup. When she wiped her makeup the bruise under her eye was very clear. She quickly applied more makeup.

The bell rang and she made her way to homeroom.

**A/N: Please Review and tell me what you think. Good? Bad? should I continue**.


	2. Don't mess with Sharpay Evans

**Disclamer:I do not own any of the HSM people.**

When Sharpay walked into homeroom, the first thing she did was glare at the Wildcats. She took her seat and saw that there was a flyer on her desk.

**Spring Musical Auditions Today At After School. **

"Ryan we auditions after school today" Sharpay handed him the flyer.

Ryan looked down at the flyer before looking back up at Sharpay.

"Shar I can't" Sharpay gave him a wired look. "Chad and I have a baseball game today and that just means more to me, sorry Shar" Ryan handed it back to her.

"Whatever Ryan" Sharpay turned back around.

"Shar"-

"Whatever Ry!" From the corner of her eye she could see Troy staring at her. "What are you staring at Bolton? Why don't you go back to sucking face with Montez" Sharpay looked back down at her desk.

"He didn't do anything wrong Sharpay" Gabriella spoke up.

"Who the fuck is talking to you Montez?" Gabriella shut up immediately.

"Wow it just got really chilly in here" Chad did a fake shiver.

"I can't believe after all these years you cannot think of anything new Danforth. Well, I guess shouldn't expect anything more, I mean you are the dumbest of the Wildcat's" Chad just looked down.

"What a bitch" Sharpay gave Taylor a hard look.

"You know I get why dumbass Danforth can't come up with anything new, but you come on McKessie. I can't believe that you are the captain of the Decathlon team. If it wasn't for Montez you guys would not have won anything" If a couple of minuets Sharpay took everyone down without missing a beat.

They all turned to the front of the class when Ms. Darbus walked into the class.

"Alright class, before we get started I want to talk about the Spring Musical. Mr Evan an Ms Evans I'll see you there right?" She walked up to Sharpay's desk.

Ryan spoke up first.

"Actually Ms. Darbus, I can't I have baseball" Sharpay shook her head.

"Oh well alright, Ms. Evans you will be going solo I assume?" Sharpay looked at her and took a deep breath before answering.

"I can't sorry Miss" Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Alright, Ms. Montez and Mr. Bolton?" They looked at each other and then at her.

"We'll see Ms. Darbus" Troy gave her a smile.

-  
When class was done Sharpay was the first one to leave. Ryan quickly followed her.

"Shar wait" Ryan grabbed her wrist.

"WHAT!?" Sharpay spun around and pulled her hand from his grasp.

"Why aren't you auditioning?" Troy and Gabriella walked up to them.

"Yeah this is your thing" Sharpay gave Troy a sharp look.

"No, it was my thing till you and Miss Montez stole it. Why the hell are you complaining any way? Now you can win it without any competition" Sharpay stormed off.

"Ryan, what's wrong with her?" Troy pointed in her direction.

"Yeah Ry, she seems more icy then normal" Gabriella pulled Troy's hand and they started walking.

"I don't know" Ryan shook his head.

Troy kept looking in Sharpay's direction.

"So Troy what are we planning tonight?" Gabriella's voice brought Troy out of his trance.

"Well, I have a very romantic dinner planed for us" They smiled at each other.

The second period bell rang and they made their way to class.

**A/N: Please Review and tell me what you think. **


	3. Let's be friends

**Disclamer:I do not own any of the HSM people.**

Ryan was just getting back home from the baseball game; it was 11:00pm. He was getting home this late because they decided to go for a victory dinner. On his way home he ran into Troy and Gabriella. They had a great romantic dinner and Troy gave her a promise ring for the anniversary.

Ryan walked into his house. Sharpay limped out of the kitchen and gave him and just passed him by.

"Shar, why are you limping?" Ryan looked at her with concern.

"None of your business Ry" Sharpay winched when she sat down on the couch.

"We won our game and then went out to dinner, that's why I'm late. If you were wondering" Ryan stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Well I wasn't" Sharpay started to flip through some channels.

"Right, is dad home?" Ryan walked up to the staircase.

"Yeah, he's sleeping" Sharpay kept her eyes on the TV.

Ryan turned and made his way upstairs.

-  
The Wildcats were all standing around Troy's locker talking and laughing, when Sharpay walked by. No one in the group noticed she was limping, except, Troy.

"Hey Ryan why is Shar limping?" Troy turned his head to look at Ryan.

"I don't know she was like that when I got home last night. So, I ask her and she wouldn't tell me" Ryan turned back to Kelsey.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, be right back" Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek before running off.

-  
Troy quickly turned a corner and saw Sharpay, he quickly ran up to her.

"Sharpay, hold up" Troy grabbed her wrist.

"OW! Don't touch me Bolton" Sharpay cradled her wrist right away.

"Sorry. What happened to your wrist? Why are you limping?" Troy gave her a once over.

"I don't have to tell you anything" Sharpay turned to walk away.

Troy ran and stood in front of her.

"Look, just tell me please. I want to help you" Troy pulled her to the side.

"Why do you want to know so much?" Sharpay ran a hand threw her hair.

"I want to know because I care" Sharpay looked down and then back up at him.

"I had a dance class and fell and hurt myself" Sharpay started to walk away from him again.

Troy looked at her for a second before he ran after her again.

"What now Bolton?" Troy put his hand on her locker so she could not open it.

"Can we be friends?" Sharpay gave him a confused look.

"Why do you want to be friends?" Sharpay looked into his eyes.

"I don't know it's just something I want to do" Troy gave her a smile.

"Come on Troy, I don't you Wildcat's" Sharpay suddenly found her feet very interesting.

"So who cares, we'll keep it a secret" Sharpay snapped her head back up. "We'll see how are friendship goes. If you like being my friend then we'll cross that bridge when we reach it. What do you say?" Sharpay though about for a while.

"Sure let's try being friends" Troy gave her another smile.

"Well, tonight I have planes with Gabi, but, tomorrow I am free. Come over we can watch a movie" Troy let her open her locker.

"I'll call you tonight Bolton, we'll see" They smiled at each other. Troy started to walk away.

Sharpay watched him through her locker mirror and smiled.

**A/N: Please Review and tell me what you think. **


	4. Honey I'm Home

**Disclamer:I do not own any of the HSM people.**

Troy walked back over to the group.

"Hey I missed you" Gabriella gave him a smile and a kiss.

The bell rang and they made their way to home room.

When the gang walked into homeroom Troy looked at Sharpay and their eyes locked for a second before she looked away.

-  
Troy made a turn with his truck as he was driving he saw Sharpay limping her way home. He slowed down and rolled his window down.

"Hey where's your car?" Sharpay turned her body and smiled at him.

"It's in the shop" Troy stopped so Sharpay did as well.

"Do you want a ride? Gabriella went home with Taylor to get ready for our date tonight" Sharpay nodded with a smile.

Troy got out of his side and ran to the other side. He quickly opened it up. Sharpay gave him a smile as she got in. Troy closed it and went back to his side.

"So Shar, why aren't you doing the musical this year?" Troy looked at her for a second before looking at the road again.

"Well I have never done anything solo you know. Ryan and I always did it together and I guess I just feel wired" Troy nodded in understanding. "Are you and Montez going to audition?" Troy chuckled at her and Sharpay knew why.

"I don't know, I mean she wants to but I'm not that sure" Sharpay nodded.

Soon they got to her house. Sharpay thanked him before she got out.

"Don't forget to call me" Troy called through his window.

"I won't forget Troy. Go and enjoy your date with Montez" Troy rolled his eyes.

"Can you please call her Gabriella? We are friends now" Sharpay smiled and nodded.

"Sure, go and enjoy your date with 'Gabriella'" Sharpay said mockingly.

Troy just laughed before driving away.

Sharpay smiled before walking back into her house.

When Sharpay walked into her house the first thing she saw was a bunch of booze bottle. She quickly cleaned it up before going to her room.

-  
When she went to her room she thought about the movie with Troy and decided to go for it. She grabbed her cell phone and called him right away.

S-Sharpay T-Troy

S-Hey Troy

T-Shar

S-Listen about your offer, let's do it.

T-Awesome, so when should I pick you up?

S-Well if my brother's home then I go to your place. If he is not then I'll tell you to pick me up.

T-When will I know?

S-By tomorrow

T-Alright Shar.

S-You like calling me Shar.

T-I think it's a cute nickname.

S-Alright I'll talk to you later T.B

T-T.B? I like it by

Sharpay closed her cell phone with a smile. She decided to take a nap.

-  
Sharpay woke up when she heard a door slam and a bottle smash. She got up and ran down stairs. When she got down stairs she saw the person that has made her life a living hell for the past 3 years.

"Hey sweetie I'm home"

**A/N: Please Review and tell me what you think. **


	5. Save me!

**Disclamer:I do not own any of the HSM people.**

"H-h-hi dad" Sharpay backed herself against a wall.

Sharpay's dad had been beating her since her mom passed away. He started to drink more and more each day. He always blamed Sharpay because her mom had been driving to pick her up not Ryan. So when he got drunk enough he would beat her.

"Go and get me a beer" He pointed to the kitchen.

"Don't you think you've had enough to drink" Sharpay kept her head down.

"What did you say to me?" Vance Evans hissed.

"I said that I think you had enough to drink" Sharpay looked up at him.

Vance walked up to her and pulled her away from the wall and smashed her against it again.

"You never ever talk back to me" He backhanded her. "Now go and get me a beer!" Sharpay ran to the kitchen.

Vance walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch.

Sharpay walked over to her father and gave him his beer.

"Go clean the glass on the floor" Sharpay nodded and did as she was told.

-  
When she was done she was about to go to her room when her dad stopped her.

"When are you going to the grave tomorrow Sharpay?" Sharpay walked back into the living room.

"After school dad" He nodded and Sharpay went back to her room.

-  
Sharpay had just finished the last of her home work when her dad walked in. He was extremely drunk.

"Get over here bitch" Sharpay knew that if she did not listen to him it was going to be worse.

As soon as Sharpay was in front of him he smacked her and threw her into a wall. He walked up to her and kicked her twice. Then he picked her up and kneed her in her stomach twice. The entire time Sharpay was crying and begging him to stop. Then he started to punch her everywhere.

"Shar you home?" Vance stopped he picked her up and tossed her on to her the bed.

"You say a thing and I will kill you" Vance closed and locked her door.

Sharpay put herself into the covers of her bed and started to cry.

-  
Vance went back into his room and acted like he was not home.

**A/N: Please Review and tell me what you think. **


	6. Today 3 years ago

**Disclamer:I do not own any of the HSM people.**

The next day Sharpay made sure that she was out of the house before anyone was up. When she left she made sure that she covered up her legs and arms and put a lot of make up on her face. Sharpay was still limping she sat down on EH bleachers. She sat their waiting for school to begin.

While she was sitting down she thought about how miserable her life was since her mom died. They used to be a happy family until today 3 years ago.

-  
Troy got out of his truck and started to walk up to the schools field. He was going to run for a little bit to clear his mind. When he got on the field he saw a figure sitting on the bleachers. As he got closer to the bleachers he could see that the figure was Sharpay.

"Hey Shar" Troy stood in front of her.

"Hey T.B" She patted the spot next to her.

Troy smiled and took a seat beside her.

"What are you doing here this early?" Troy leaned back and smiled at her.

"I like to come here to think" She looked at him. "What are you doing here this early?"

"I wanted to clear my mind" Troy stretched.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could just go home with you." Troy nodded.

"Yeah sure" Sharpay smiled at him.

"Do you mind if we stop somewhere before we go to your house" Troy nodded.

They talked a little bit more before the bell rang.

"Come on let's go to class" Troy grabbed her hand and helped her up.

Sharpay smiled at their intertwined hands. Troy looked down and saw that she was still limping.

"You really should get that checked out" Troy pointed at her leg.

"Don't worry about it Troy" They smiled at each other.

-  
"So, just because I made one wrong step my dad was like 'Troy you are not going to get a scholarship that way'" Troy shook his head.

"Man your dad's really bugging you with this whole scholarship thing" Troy nodded.

Troy was about to say something, but Sharpay interrupted him.

"There's the Wildcat's" She pulled away from Troy. "I'll talk to you later T.B"

"Yeah by" Troy waved at her.

He was staring at her while rubbing his neck before he made his way over to his friends.

"Hey guys" Troy walked up to them and gave Gabriella a kiss.

"Where have you been hoops?" Chad tossed him the ball.

"Oh, you know practising basketball. You know getting ready for the big game" They high fived each other.

-  
Troy walked into homeroom and went up to Ryan. After talking to him he walked back over to his desk. On his way he dropped something on Sharpay's desk.

Sharpay picked it up and read the note.

_Hey Shar,_

_Meet me on the roof top garden for lunch. _

_T.B_

Sharpay smiled and looked over at Troy. She gave him a quick nod, he smiled back.

-  
At lunch Sharpay made her way up to the roof top garden. When she got to the top she smiled at Troy.

"Hey Shar, what took you so long?" Troy walked over to her.

"Sorry, Ry wanted to talk to me" She smiled at him.

Troy walked up to her and gave her a hug. Sharpay yelped in pain, Troy pulled back right away.

"What's wrong" Troy looked at her face.

Sharpay was grimacing she put her head on his shoulder for a second.

"I slept wrong and I pulled my back" Sharpay gave him a small smile. "So, this place is nice" Sharpay started to walk around the place.

"Yeah, it's where I go to be alone" Sharpay looked at him. "Unless I bring someone here" She laughed. "Gabriella hates it up here, she pretends to like it, but she hates it"

"Why I love it" Sharpay walked up to him.

"I really like hanging out with you. I know that we haven't spent that much time together, but the drive yesterday, early today, now, and after school today. It's going to be fun, I like spending time with you" Troy took her hand in his.

"I like spending time with you too T.B" They smiled at each other.

Before anything could happen the bell rang.

"Come on let's go, see this is what happens when you come late for lunch" Sharpay laughed at him.

Troy helped her down the stairs. They were about to walk into the hallway when Troy got a text message. He looked down and saw that the Wildcats were waiting at his locker.

"Their waiting for me outside my locker" Troy stood in front of her and took her hands into his.

"Go first then I'll wit and leave after you" Troy nodded.

"Later Shar, see you after school" Troy kissed her cheek, winked and left.

Sharpay just smiled.

-  
"Alright Shar, where do you want to go before my house" Troy started driving from 2 streets away from the school.

"Meadow Graveyard" Troy gave her a confused look. "I'll tell you when we get there" He nodded and went that way.

When they got there Sharpay got out and Troy followed. Soon they stopped at a grave that said Mrs. Marie Evans, loving mother and wife.

"Your mom passed away" Sharpay nodded as she kneeled down.

"Yeah 3 years ago" Troy kneeled down beside her.

"I'm so sorry" Troy put his arm around her shoulder.

They stayed there for a while before going back to Troy's car.

-  
When they walked into Troy's house no one was home. Troy took her to his room.

"So what do you want to watch?" Sharpay sat down on his bed.

"You got RENT?" Troy nodded and put it in then he jumped into the bed.

"You actually own a musical?" Sharpay looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"I am dating Gabriella" Sharpay just nodded.

In the middle of the movie, Sharpay ended up asleep her head was on Troy's chest. Troy was asleep as well he had his arms around her.

**A/N: Please Review and tell me what you think. **


	7. Meet the parents

**Disclamer:I do not own any of the HSM people.**

Jack and Lucy Bolton walked into their house laughing. They made their way upstairs.

"Jack see if Troy's home" He nodded and walked over to his sons room.

When Jack opened and saw that he was asleep with a girl in his arms.

"Lucy, come here" She walked over and looked inside the room. "I think we should wake them up" Jack was about to walk into the room, but, Lucy pulled him back.

"Let them sleep, we'll talk to them in the morning" Lucy pulled Jack back to their room.

-  
The next day when Sharpay woke up she did not feel very good. She felt a really soar and dizzy. When she opened her eyes she looked at her surroundings and smiled when she realized where she was. She turned her body around and smiled at Troy. He was watching her sleep.

"Hey, what time is it?" Sharpay rubbed her eyes.

"7:30am, almost time for school" Troy sat up and helped Sharpay sit up. "Come on I'll take you home and you can change" She nodded and they both got off the bed.

Troy helped Sharpay all the way down because she was really dizzy. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Jack and Lucy were waiting for them.

"Mom dad" They gave him a look. "I can explain why Sharpay is here"

"Please do Troy" Lucy put her hands on her hips.

"Mrs. Bolton it was my fault" Troy's parents turned and looked at her. "Troy let me choose the movie and it wasn't a movie that he would normally watch. So, I fell asleep and he must have as well, sorry" Troy smiled at her.

Jack and Lucy looked at each other before back at Sharpay.

"It's okay Sharpay" Jack smiled at her.

"Let's go to your place" Sharpay nodded and started to walk.

Lucy looked at her and saw that she was limping. Sharpay stopped walking suddenly and put a hand to her head.

"Sharpay are you okay?" Sharpay nodded and smiled.

"I'm going to drop Shar off" They both walked to his truck.

-  
When they reached Sharpay's place, Sharpay let Troy come in.

"Troy I don't feel too good, I'm going to take the day off" Sharpay put her head into her hands.

"I'll take the day off too" Troy put his arm around her shoulder.

"Isn't your dad going to be pissed" Sharpay laid her head on his shoulder.

"I don't care I'm 18" Troy shrugged.

Sharpay gave him a smile. She grabbed his hand and took him to her room.

They ended up having a great time together. They cooked and watched movies. Troy sang for her. They had a great day together.

Right now they were on the couch all snuggled up watching TV. Gabriella never crossed Troy's mind all day. Sharpay looked over at the time, 4:00pm he would be home soon.

"T.B let's go back to your place" Troy nodded.

They headed over to his truck.

"What are you going to say when your parents question you?" Sharpay looked at him as she pulled her belt on.

"I won't have to say anything. If I know Chad he'll cover for me" Troy started to drive.

-  
"Hi mom" Troy yelled when he walked into the house.

Lucy walked out of the kitchen and smiled at them.

"Hi son, Sharpay" Sharpay gave her a smile.

Lucy walked back into the kitchen.

"Tell you what I have to go form a shower, you go talk to my mom" Sharpay nodded and went over to the kitchen.

"Hi Mrs. Bolton, do you need help with anything?" Lucy looked up at Sharpay and smiled.

"Sure I'm making cookies" Sharpay nodded and started to help her. "You and Troy seem to be getting along great"

"Yeah, he's great" Sharpay smiled and had a dreamy look on her face.

By the time they were done the cookies Troy was done his shower.

"Sharpay could you put these in the oven" Sharpay took the tray from Lucy and placed them in the oven.

Troy walked down stairs and smiled when he saw Sharpay.

_I think I am really starting to fall for her_

After Sharpay put the cookies into the oven she stood up. When she stood up everything in front of her started to spin.

"Sharpay are you okay?" When Troy heard that he started to walk up to the kitchen.

Suddenly Sharpay collapsed before he could get to her.

"SHARPAY" Both Troy and Lucy yelled.

**A/N: Please Review and tell me what you think. **


	8. Ryan knows

**Disclamer:I do not own any of the HSM people.**

Troy ran up to her and checked for a pulse.

"Mom, call 911, NOW" Lucy ran for the phone. "Sharpay, talk to me" Sharpay did not answer.

_Don't die _

-  
Troy, Lucy and Jack have been waiting in the waiting room for one hour now. Troy looked up when he heard the doors slam open. Ryan ran up to them.

"Troy, where is she? How is she?" Ryan had tears in his eyes.

"I don't know the doctor has said anything to us yet" Troy sat back down.

"How come you two were together when she collapsed?" Ryan sat down beside him.

"We've been hanging out lately, ask Shar when she's better" Ryan was about to say something when the doctor walked in.

"Are you all here for Sharpay Evans?" The Bolton's and Ryan nodded. "Are any of you guy's family?"

"Yeah I am, I'm her twin brother" The doctor nodded.

"Well, what we found shows that this girl has been beaten and beaten bad. Someone has been hitting her hard enough to cause her head trauma. We found two large bruises on her abdomen, a lot on her back, a few on her arms and legs, and a few on her face. She was trying to hide it because we had to take a lot of makeup off to get to the bruises on her face" Troy looked at Ryan for a second before looking at the doctor. "We are going to talk to Sharpay when she wakes up to find out what is going on" The doctor turned and left the waiting room.

Troy turned back to Ryan and pushed him against a wall, and held him there by his throat.

"If you're the one that hit Shar I will kill you" Troy pushed him against the wall harder.

"TROY" Jack pulled him away from Ryan.

Troy walked up to a wall and punched it out of anger.

_I love her too much to see her like this. Wait I love her, wow I think I do _

Troy sat down in a chair and put his head into his hands.

"Troy, she is my sister I would never do that" Ryan sat down beside him and put his hand on his back.

"Sorry man, it's just the thought of someone beating her. Ryan, it's too much" Troy ran a hand threw his hair.

"Ms Evans is awake if you like to see her"

**A/N: Please Review and tell me what you think. **


	9. You're the one for me

**Disclamer:I do not own any of the HSM people. Sorry for the long wait. **

Sharpay smiled when she saw Troy and Ryan walk into the room.

"Hey Shar" The boys said at the same time.

"Hey T.B, Ry" Sharpay coughed.

"Shar what is going on?" Sharpay gave Ryan a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" Sharpay sat up in her bed.

"He's talking about all the bruises" Troy sat down on the char beside her bed.

"Troy, I told you before that I had dance classes" Sharpay gave him a small smile.

"Cut the crap Shar, the doctor said that the bruises indicate abuse. Sharpay, he said that you have been beaten and beaten bad" Troy looked her in the eyes.

Before Sharpay had a chance to say anything the doctor walked in. He walked in with an officer behind him.

"Ms Evans, I am officer Brow. I am here to ask you a few question" Brown got out a pad and pencil.

Sharpay sat up in her bed.

"Ms Evans, what caused you to get those bruises on your body?" Sharpay looked at everyone in the room and back at the officer.

Mr. Bolton and Mrs. Bolton had walked into the room as well.

"I am a dancer, I take dance classes. Sometimes I get hurt. Lately we have been learning a new dance. It's hard and I get hurt a lot" Troy covered his eyes in frustration.

"Then how do you explain collapsing?" The officer looked back at her after writing something down.

"I am on a diet; guess it's not helping me. I'll eat better officer" Sharpay said with attitude.

Brown nodded and walked out the door. Troy followed him.

"You can't actually believe her" Brown turned and looked at him.

"I don't believe her, but, until she admits that someone is hurting her there's nothing I can do" Brown turned and kept on walking.

Troy walked back into the room. Sharpay walked out of the bathroom dressed.

"What are you doing?" Troy walked up to her and helped her to the bed.

"The doctor said I could go" Sharpay put her shoes on and got up.

"Come Shar, I'll drive you home" Ryan grabbed his keys from his pocket.

"Ryan can you me and my parents a ride?' Ryan nodded.

They all made their way to the parking lot.

On the car ride home Ryan got a text message.

"Shar I got an emergency baseball practise, do you mind staying alone for a while?" Ryan put his cell phone back.

Sharpay was about to answer, but, Troy cut her off.

"Why don't you drop Shar off at my place? I can give her a ride home." Everyone agreed on that.

-  
When they got to Troy's place, Troy took her to his room.

"Shar before I take you home, I want you to know that this window is always open. If you need to run you can climb up the ladder that is outside it. Shar I know you don't want to talk about it but"- Sharpay cut him off.

"My dad" Troy looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "He gets drunk and then beats the shit out of me. He blames me for my mother's death" Sharpay's voice started to crack.

Troy sat down beside her.

"Why-why doesn't he hurt Ryan?" Troy put his arm around her.

"She was not going to pick Ryan up that day, she was picking me up" Sharpay wiped the tears that started to fall.

"Why didn't you say anything to the cop?" Troy pulled her closer to him.

"No matter what he does to me, he's still my dad and I still love him" Sharpay got up from the bed. "Come on let's go" Troy nodded.

-  
Soon they got to Shar's house.

"Listen Troy, Ryan can never know about my dad. Ryan thinks he is the best dad ever" Troy nodded.

"What happens if he's home?" Troy at her house and then back at her.

"Well, he'll probably beat the shit out me twice as much for not being home, or he is way to drunk and fast asleep" Sharpay said with a shrug.

"How can you say it like it is the easiest thing in the world to deal with?" Troy raised an eyebrow.

"After 3 years Troy you learn to deal. Besides if he does hit me it'll give me a reason to see you. Thanks for the ride T.B" Sharpay leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Troy turned and drove away.

-  
Sharpay walked into the house and saw that he was not in the living room. She smiled thinking he wasn't home. She acted tough in front of Troy, but she was terrified of him being home. She walked up the stairs when she opened her door; she was hit on the head and pushed into her room. Sharpay fell immediately; she turned and started to back away from her dad.

"Where the FUCK were you last night!" Vance grabbed her pulled her up.

"I-I-I spent the night with a friend" Sharpay started to shake.

"Friend? I'm drunk I still don't buy that shit" He threw her to the ground again.

He walked up to her and kicked her twice. He picked her up and punched her a few time. He threw her to the ground. He started to kick her legs. Then he walked out of the room. Sharpay smiled when she thought that he was done. However, he walked back into her room with a piece of glass. Sharpay didn't even see it coming when he stabbed the glass threw her arm. Sharpay screamed in pain, suddenly everything went black. He turned and walked out of the room.

-  
"Hey dad, where's Shar?" Vance had sobered up since the beating.

"She's asleep" Ryan nodded and went to his room.

-  
Sharpay woke up in incredible pain. She looked and saw the glass still in her arm. She grabbed the belt that was around her waist and put in her mouth. She knew that when she had to pull the glass out she would scream. The belt would prevent the scream when she bites down on it. She reached over to the glass and started to pull. Shar started to bite down on the belt, soon the glass was out and she was bleeding. She put the belt down and grabbed her arm. She walked into her own bathroom and grabbed a towel. She quickly wrapped the towel around her arm. She walked over to her closet and grabbed a few clothes; she grabbed a bag and threw it in there.

Sharpay grabbed her cell phone and texted Troy.

-  
Troy was playing basketball in his backyard when he felt his cell phone vibrate. He grabbed it and read the message.

_Troy I am on my way to your place. Get some bandages and keep them in your room. _

_Shar _

Troy quickly ran for his shower.

Ryan had gotten Sharpay's car back from the shop. Sharpay got to the Troy's house as fast as possible. Troy got up and walked over to her.

"Hey, you okay?" Sharpay showed him her arm. "Shit Shar, that's bad. Let's go" They both went to his room.

"I brought a bag do you mind getting it" Troy grabbed the bag and they were on their way.

When they got to Troy's room he made her run water on her arm. When she was done he took her and sat her down on the bed. He wiped the water and blood. He quickly wrapped the bandage around her arm.

"What did he do to you?" Troy sat down beside her.

"He stabbed me with a piece of glass" Sharpay looked at him.

Suddenly she put her head into his should and started to cry. Troy held as she cried.

"I hate him but I still can't send him to jail" Troy held her tighter.

Troy looked around the room, his eyes landed on her bag.

"What did you bring with you?" Sharpay pulled away from Troy and looked over at the bag.

"I was wondering if it was okay for me to spend a couple of nights here." Troy nodded with a smile.

"We'll talk to my parents tomorrow. I am going to go and get you some medication alright" Sharpay nodded. Troy got up and went over to his medicine cabinet.

Troy walked back into the room and gave her two Advil's and a cup of water.

"Shar you can take the bed and I'll take the couch" Troy turned to walk out of the room, but Sharpay pulled him back.

"No, stay with me please" Sharpay made room for him on the bed.

Troy nodded and got into the bed. Sharpay put her head on to his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

-  
Sharpay woke up and smiled when she saw Troy in front of her.

"Hey, get up we got to go to school" Sharpay nodded and got off the bed.

Sharpay and Troy walked down the stairs laughing. Lucy looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Mrs. Bolton I was wondering if I could spend a few nights here. I am having some trouble at home" Sharpay kept her head down.

"Sure you can Sharpay" Sharpay looked up at her and smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Bolton" Troy smiled at both of them.

"Come on lets go" Troy mouthed thank you to his mom.

"Troy you forgot to stop 2 streets ahead" Sharpay looked behind her and then back at Troy.

"So what" Troy shrugged.

"The Wildcats will see us" Sharpay gave him a worried look.

"I don't want to hide our friendship anymore. If they are my true friends then they'll accept you. However, Shar try to be nice to them" Troy leaned over and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Sharpay nodded with a smile.

"Hey Gabi, boyfriend alert" Taylor said with a laugh.

Gabriella turned and smiled.

"Is there someone in the truck with him?" Chad put the ball under his arm.

Gabriella took a closer look.

"Yeah there is" Gabriella strained to see who it was.

Troy jumped out of his truck and went to the other side. He helped Sharpay out.

"OH" Gabriella started.

"MY" Chad added

"GOD" Taylor ended.

Troy helped Sharpay with her bag before getting his own. They both walked up to the Wildcats.

"Hey guys" They all just started at Sharpay. Troy gave her a nudge.

"H-h-h-hi" Sharpay said with a small wave.

"What the hell is going on Troy?" Gabriella snapped at him.

"Can I talk to you for a second Gabriella" She nodded.

They walked over to a corner.

"So, how's it going guys?" Sharpay promised Troy she would try and so she would.

"Look no one wants you here okay ice bitch" Chad started to play with the basketball.

"Come on guys I'm trying" They all just ignored her. "Ryan, help me out here"

Ryan just looked back at Kelsey.

"You're going to choose them over your twin?" Ryan looked at her with guilt in his eyes.

"Kelsey is my girlfriend" Ryan put his arm around her.

Sharpay just shook her head.

-  
"Look Gabi, I don't feel anything between us anymore" Troy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Does this have anything to do with Sharpay?" Gabriella pointed to her.

"Yeah it does, I really like her. I think I might even be in love with her. So, I think we should break-up" Troy turned and walked back over to the group.

"Alright guys, so what do you say to Sharpay being part of the group?" Troy stood beside her.

"Hell no, she's the ice bitch. I don't want her in the group" Troy just started at Chad in shock.

"Forget it Troy" Sharpay turned to walk away, but, Troy pulled her back.

"No, no, no see either you accept her or I'm gone" They all looked at each other before Taylor answered.

"Sorry Troy, once an ice bitch always an ice bitch" They all nodded in agreement.

"Fine, let's go inside the school Shar" Troy pulled her away from the group.

They started to make their way to the school doors.

"Thank you for choosing me" Troy gave her a smile.

"I'm here with you till the end, I promise" Troy stopped her before they could go inside. "Listen I just broke up with Gabi" Sharpay looked at him in shock. "Yeah I know, I broke up with her because I like someone else"

"Who is it?" Sharpay looked him in the eye.

"I like you" Troy took her hands into his. Sharpay could not believe what she was hearing. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes I would" Troy pulled her into a hug. "When we into that school people are going to stare" Sharpay said when they pulled back.

"Let them stare, it's not going to change how I feel about you" Troy put his arm around her shoulder and she laced her fingers threw his.

When they walked into the school everyone did stare. Troy saw that Sharpay felt a little uncomfortable so he decided to speak up.

"You guys can keep starting it's not going to change the fact that we are together" Everyone looked away.

Sharpay looked up at him and smiled, Troy smiled back.

They both walked into homeroom holding hands and laughing. The Wildcats glared at them. Sharpay sat down at her desk and Troy sat down on top of her desk.

"Thanks for carrying my books Troy" Troy just smiled at her.

"No problem, anything for my girl" Troy kissed her cheek and went back to his desk when class started.

-  
At the end of class Troy was walking Sharpay to her second period class.

"Alright I'll see you after class" Sharpay was about to give Troy a hug, but he had other plans.

Troy kissed and felt her smile into the kiss. Sharpay put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her hips. Troy pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Sharpay pulled back for a second before going back into the kiss. They pulled back when the bell rang.

"Later Shar" Troy gave her a quick kiss before leaving.

**A/N: Please Review and tell me what you think. **


	10. I believe in you because I love you!

**Disclamer:I do not own any of the HSM people. Sorry for the long wait. **

**4 months later**

Troy and Sharpay are going strong. She now moved in with the Bolton. All of her cuts and bruises were healing well. They loved having her there. Troy and Sharpay do everything together. However, lately the basketball team has been giving Troy some trouble. They were all on Chad's side and since Troy and Chad were still on bad terms, the team was acting up with Troy.

Sharpay walked outside to the backyard and smiled at Troy. Troy was practising for the big game that was tomorrow night. Tomorrow is going to be the last day that Troy gets to wear the Wildcat uniform.

"You're doing great T.B" Troy turned and smiled at her.

"Thanks baby" Troy walked up to her and gave her a small kiss.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Sharpay sat down on the grass in front of the court.

"I hope so, I mean it's the big game" Troy looked down for a second before going back to playing.

"Hey, don't stress about this game. Baby, even if the whole school still hate you for dumping Gabi for me, you will still have one person cheering for you there" Troy stopped playing and looked at her.

"I know and that's all I need" Troy dropped the basketball and started to walk up to her.

Sharpay smiled up at him and Troy sat down in front of her. He put his forehead against hers, they both slowly leaned and. Troy put his lips on hers slightly, and then Troy pulled her to him. They deepened the kiss; Troy pushed Sharpay backwards and was on top of her. However, before anything else could happen the Bolton's sprinklers went off. Sharpay pulled away and started to laugh. Troy got up and helped her up. Troy started to dance with her in the water.

-  
"Oh! Another miss by Troy Bolton. Troy is totally off his game today" The announcer said with disappointment in his voice.

The score was: Wildcats- 66 Knights-75

The Wildcats called a time out, Troy ran into the locker room with everyone booing him. Everyone except for Sharpay, Chad ran up to her.

"Evans go talk to your boyfriend" Chad pointed in the direction that Troy had gone. "He is off his game and we need him back on to win"

"He's off his game because you guys are treating him like shit" Sharpay got up and got in his face.

"Talk to your fucking boyfriend!" Chad yelled in her face.

"Fine, but I am not doing this for any of you. I am doing this because Troy deserves that scholarship more than any of you" The UOA was at the game and was scouting out Troy.

Sharpay ran to the locker room.

-  
Troy was pacing the locker room; he couldn't believe how bad he was doing. He turned to a locker and smashed his fist against it. Troy turned just in time to see Sharpay walk into the room.

"Hey Troy" Sharpay stood in front of him.

"This is the last time I get to wear this uniform and I am going to screw it up for the team!" Troy was close to tears. "When I go out there it's not like I get a confidence boost, Shar they are going to boo me of the court" Troy was becoming hysterical. Sharpay grabbed his face to make him look at her.

"Hey, hey listen to me. When you go out there do not think about what they think of you. T.B I am out there cheering you on, baby just know that I believe. Baby do you know why I believe in you and cheer you on?" Sharpay put her forehead to his.

"You believe in me and cheer me on because you're my girl" Troy put his arms around her waist.

"That and because, baby, I love you" Sharpay put her arms around his neck. Troy gave her the biggest smile ever.

"I love you too baby" Sharpay pushed her nose against his; they both let out a chuckle.

That was the first time that they ever said that to each other.

Sharpay leaned in and kissed Troy, Troy deepened the kiss. When they pulled back Sharpay hugged Troy.

"Now go out there babe and show them what Troy Bolton is made of" Sharpay kissed his neck lightly.

"Come on make me strong Shar" Troy tightened the hug.

"Game on T" They pulled back and Sharpay kissed him.

**-  
Last 10 seconds of the game.**

Sharpay was on her feet cheering Troy on.

Troy got the pass from Chad and took the last shot. When the buzzer went off every Wildcat fan went nuts in the stands.

Troy ran past the crowed and lifted Sharpay up in his arms.

"I love so much Shar" Troy spun her around in his arms.

"I love you too Troy" Sharpay kissed him.

"Bolton!" Troy pulled away from the kiss and looked over at Chad. "There's an after party for the Wildcat's at my house if you want to come" Troy looked over at Sharpay.

"Go baby, have fun with the team" Sharpay gave him a quick kiss.

"Sorry Chad, but, I have my own after party planed with my girl" Troy pulled her away.

"Are you sure T.B?" Sharpay intertwined their fingers as they walked to the locker room.

"Yeah, tonight is about you and me and that's it. Let me change and shower and then we can go" Sharpay nodded.

-  
Troy and Sharpay walked into his room kissing passionately. They both fell on to his bed still kissing. Troy pulled away for a second to take her shirt off; he kissed her again before taking his shirt off as well.

"Are you sure about this baby?" Troy looked her in the eyes. He wanted to make sure that she was as ready as he was.

"Yeah I am" Sharpay leaned up and kissed him.

Troy started to kiss down her neck. Sharpay stretched her arm over to the lamp in Troy's room and turned it off.

**A/N: Please Review and tell me what you think. Did you guys like the refrences to Now or Never? Thank you those who reviewed love ya guys. **


	11. Shar! Baby!

**Disclamer:I do not own any of the HSM people. **

**A/N**

The next morning Troy woke up with a smile on his face. He turned his head and saw Sharpay staring at him.

"Hey T.B, last night was amazing. I love you" Sharpay gave him a quick kiss.

"Yeah it was amazing I love you too" Troy pulled her closer to him.

_  
Troy walked back into his room and smiled at Sharpay.

"So, what do we have planned for today?" Troy sat down on his bed and pulled her between his legs.

"I have to go back to my house" Sharpay leaned into Troy.

"What?" Troy looked down at her. "I don't want you to go back there. What do you need from there?" Sharpay turned to look at him.

"I am happy now, Troy I can't remember the last time I was this happy. I think it's time that I talk to Ry and fix things between us" Troy rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but, I'm coming with you. If your dad's home he's going to hurt you" This time Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Troy, this is between me and Ry" Sharpay gave him a long kiss. "How about I talk to you on my cell phone till I get there, then when I leave I'll talk to you all the way back" Troy shook his head.

"Can I drop you off?" Sharpay was about to answer, but Jack walked into the room.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt guys. Troy, get dressed you and I, are going tuxedo shopping for prom" Jack smiled at Sharpay before walking out of the room.

"Guess that answers that question T.B" Sharpay gave him a kiss. "So, can we do the cell phone thing?" Sharpay looked in his eyes.

"Fine" They started to make out.

-  
"Okay, I'm at my house Troy call you soon. Yeah, I love you too" Sharpay hung up with a smile.

Sharpay walked into her house with a little bit of fear.

"RY!" Sharpay called, but, no one answered.

Sharpay turned to leave, but, Vance was standing in front of the door. Sharpay kicked him as hard as she could and ran upstairs. Vance walked into the kitchen and grabbed something before going up the stairs. Sharpay was hiding in the bathroom, holding her breath. When she heard him pass by she let out a breath. That was her mistake. Suddenly, she was punched in the face. Sharpay went down immediately.

"I am so sick and tired of your bullshit Sharpay" Sharpay looked down at his hands and saw that he had a knife.

He picked her up by her hair.

"Say hi to your mom" Then without a second thought Vance stabbed her in her stomach.

When Vance saw what he did he ran out of the house.

Sharpay looked down at her stomach and saw blood pouring out. She put her hand over it. She looked around and saw her cell phone. She reached over and pressed the number 1 down. That the speed dial number for Troy.

-  
Gabriella was talking to her mom about Troy and Sharpay.

"Well, maybe if this Sharpay girl means so much to him and he means so much to you. You should go over to her house and try to be her friend" Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah maybe you're right" Gabriella headed for the door.

"I'm always right Gabi" Gabriella just laughed and left.

-  
Troy ended up not going shopping. His dad changed his mind after Sharpay got to her house. Troy was watching TV when his cell phone started to ring. He looked down and saw Sharpay's picture. He picked it up with a smile.

"Hey, baby" Troy frowned when he heard no repose. "Shar?"

Then Troy could hear it if he listened carefully. Sharpay was whispering help. He jumped of his bed and ran downstairs. He jumped into his truck and took off.

When Troy got to her house he ran and saw that her front door was opened. He followed the blood trail that lead upstairs, it lead him to the bathroom. He kicked the door open and saw Sharpay lying in her own blood.

"Oh my God" Troy ran up to her and picked her up.

He ran down stairs with her in his arms. He looked down at her and saw that she was no longer conscious.

-  
Gabriella was outside Sharpay's house when she saw Troy run out of the house with a limp Sharpay in his arms. Gabriella quickly ran up to his truck. Troy looked at her in shock. Gabriella opened up the passenger's side; she pulled the seat in front and got into the little space that was in the back.

"Gabi what are you"- Troy was cut off.

"No time for questions Troy. Put her in to the truck and give me your shirt" Troy did as he was told.

Gabriella took his shirt and put presser on Sharpay's stomach while holding her head steady. Troy drove as fast as he could to the hospital, hoping and praying that Sharpay would survie the ride.

**: Please Review and tell me what you think. What do you think is going to hasppen to Shar?Thank you those who reviewed love ya guys. **


	12. This can't be how it ends

**Disclamer:I do not own any of the HSM people. **

When they got to the hospital Troy pulled Sharpay out of the truck, Gabriella got out and placed Troy's shirt on the wound.

"Troy, make sure that stays there" Gabriella ran ahead of him into the hospital. "I need help, please, I have a friend with a bad stab wound" A nurse ran up to her.

"Where is your friend?" Gabriella looked behind her.

As if on cue Troy walked in with Sharpay in his arms. The nurse immediately called for help and a stretcher. Troy put Sharpay on to the stretcher, a doctor ran up to them as they moved her to the OR. Troy and Gabriella were running with them. As they were running, Sharpay slightly opened her eyes and raised her left hand. When she raised her hand it was raised to Gabriella, Gabriella took Sharpay's hand as they kept running to OR. Just before they Troy and Gabriella could go into the OR, two nurses stopped them. They Troy back his shirt; Troy looked down at it and saw that it was covered in blood. Gabriella started at the door.

"Son, I need you to tell me what happened" The nurse put her hand onto his shoulder.

Troy turned his head to look at her.

"I don't know" The nurse just nodded.

Gabriella turned and hugged Troy, Troy hugged her back.

"She's going to make it Tory" Gabriella rubbed his back.

"I hope so I don't know what I would do without her"

-  
Troy and Gabriella had been waiting in the waiting room for 4h now, 1h ago Ryan, Lucy, and Jack came into the room. Finally the doctor came out, Troy walked up to him.

"Tell me she's okay" The doctor put his hand on his shoulder.

"She is going to be fine, she is very lucky" Troy let out a breath of relief as did Ryan. "Son, whoever stabbed her hit attire. You got her here just in time, she's awake and asking for Troy" Troy nodded and followed the doctor.

Troy walked into the room and smiled at his girl. Sharpay was hooked up to a bunch of machines, but, she still looked beautiful.

"Hey baby" Troy smiled at her and walked over to her.

"Hey T.B" Sharpay gave him a weak smile.

Troy sat down on the chair beside her bed; he took her hands into his.

"You have to send him away Shar" Troy looked into her eyes.

"Troy..."Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"No, no" Troy started to cry. "I came too close to losing you and I can't do that again. Shar, I love you too much to have your blood on my hands." Troy stared to sob. "I can't lose you, I can't. Please baby, please" Sharpay started to cry with him.

"Okay, okay I'll do it babe "Sharpay kissed him.

Troy wiped his tears and smiled at her.

-  
Everyone was talking to Sharpay about what happened to her. Ryan was shocked that his dad did this too her. Sharpay and Gabi had talked out the differences between them and were now trying to be friends.

They all looked at the doorway and saw Officer Brown walk in.

"Ms. Evans, are you ready to talk now?" Sharpay nodded. "Okay, can you tell me who did this to you?"

"My father Vance Evans" Sharpay leaded into Troy.

The questing went on for a while.

-  
**2 months later**.

Sharpay had gotten better. They had caught Vance. Graduation was a 4 days away.

Troy and Sharpay were sitting in his kitchen eating and talking. They looked up and were surprised to see Officer Brown.

"Officer what do you need?" Sharpay and Troy stood up.

"I have some bad new Vance broke out of jail" Troy and Sharpay looked at him in shock.

"What?" Sharpay fell back into Troy's arms.

"Don't worry; we are going to have high protection around you at all times. At your graduation we are going to have high security there" Sharpay nodded.

-  
**Graduation Day**

Troy was up giving his speech. Sharpay was sitting down beside Gabi; they were best friends right now.

"So, there is just one more thing I want to say before I go. Sharpay Evans will you come up here" Sharpay walked up to him. "Sharpay I love you more than anything in the world" Troy got down on one knee and everyone gasped. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes I will, yes, yes" Troy got up and pulled her into a hug. He put the ring on her finger.

Troy was about to say something when he saw all the security talking to each other and looking around. He knew something was wrong. Then he saw it.

"You think I was just going to let you do that? Send me to jail and live a happy life, think again" Vance lifted the gun and got 2 shots before he was taken down.

Sharpay had been pushed to the ground. When the shots stopped she looked at herself and saw that she was not hurt. She looked around and saw Troy on the ground with both the bullets in him.

"TROY!!!"

TBC

**A/N: Please Review and tell me what you think. I am working on a sequal. Thanks you for reviewing. Love you guys. **


End file.
